Eye Of The Beholder
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Ono temporally loses her vision in one of her eyes, she questions her value to the Lion Guard as the "Keenest of sight".
1. The Beginning

**Ok, I saw the 'Eye Of The Beholder' trailer and I was like '"I'm making a story of this, I've never done something like this, but I'm a doing it!" So here is my version of 'Eye Of The Beholder'**

 **If you want to see the trailer go to my YouTube channel: Hope McMurray {Has a picture of Ono.} It should be the first video on there.**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"You had to provoke them, didn't you?" I growled at my younger sister, Tasha as Kion, Lana, Vetti, Koku, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga and I ran and flew away from some angry rhinos that Tasha had angered.

" _You had to provoke them didn't you?_ **Just fly!"** She mimicked and Lana growled in annoyance.

" **WOAH!"** Koku yelled, as he almost feel into the outlands. "Ok, two choices: we wither A: Be killed by Rhinos or B: Go into the outlands."

"Is there a third option?" Vetti asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We have approximately 45 seconds to make a decision." I stated and Kion jumped into the outlands. I guess we've made our decision.

"This is the outlands?" Vetti asked and Kion nodded.

"This is a onetime thing, never under any circumstance are you to come back here." He told her and she nodded and understanding.

Suddenly some rocks started to fall!

" **TAKE COVER!"** Kion yelled, urgently, which we did as some rocks trapped us in the outlands! Beshte pushed some rocks out of the way, so we could walk around.

"Great! Now what?" Fuli asked, very irritated.

"Good question, Fuli…. Mmmmm I don't think that any of us can get up there. Vetti and I aren't good climbers, Koku is too young and Lana would get too easily distracted." Kion stated and everyone agreed with that.

"Plus I'm still learning to fly….. Fly! Ono, can you get help?" Tasha asked me, puppy eyes widened.

"You can do it Ono, you're the smartest animal I know and the keenest of sight. You can do it." Kion told me and I took flight.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I told him, flying away. Unfortunately we were deep in the outlands, so I had to fly through them. Then, out of nowhere, I was knocked to the ground by Mzingo. I came face-to-face with Janja.

"Look at this boys, we got a little egret who has wandered her way away from The Lion Guard. What are you doing out here. And. So. Alone?!" Janja asked me, getting in my face and before I could fly away, Cheezi stepped on my tail-feathers. This doesn't look good for me.

"Hahahahaha! Where's your momma, birdy?!" Cheezi asked me and I looked at him strangely.

"She at home, in the Pride Lands." I responded and he laughed again.

"What about your daddy?!" Chungu asked and I groaned in irritation.

"You tell me!" I growled as they inched nearer.

"Wait! Don't kill her, boys. Let's just impair her. And I know just where to start." Janja stated, pushing the others out of the way, but with Cheezi still on my tail-feathers.

"Say goodbye to you Keenest Of Sight!" He yelled, clawing my right eye. I screamed in pain and he laughed.

"Now we'll see how she does….. Mzingo!" He yelled, walking away, followed by Cheezi, Chungu and Mzingo.

Great. Now how was I going to get back home? I'm temporary blind in one eye, how was I supposed to see? I grabbed a leaf and a piece of grass and tried it around my eye to cover it. This works, I won't have to hold my eye, so flying won't be a problem. I took flight… Only to bump into a large rock. I fell down some smaller rocks, bushes, trees, you name it.

"Ow! Ow! That hurt! Ow! Ow! Ow!" What had seemed like forever, I had landed on the ground. "Bird down!" I yelled, still being my blunt self.

I didn't even know where I was, but I knew that I wasn't in the Pride Lands.

Ok I can't see, I have nobody with me and I'm partly oblivious to the world around me…. Am I really worthy of The Keenest Of Sight?


	2. New Character And A Song That I Wrote

**/Ono's P.O.V/**

I had gotten out of hyena territory, I could actually partly see that. I just didn't know where!

"Hey! Are you lost?" A fem/ale voice asked me and I jumped, not expecting someone to be there. "Hey, sorry. My names Jade. Who are you?" She asked, coming into view. She was a bit lighter than Lana, dark green eyes and a tuft of hair on her head.

"I'm Ono. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I live here. I haven't seen you around here. Where are you from?" She asked me.

"The Pride Lands. I'm the Lion Guard's Keenest Of Sight." I told her and I could see that she looked suspiciously at my one eye.

"That is, until Janja, Cheezi and Chungu clawed my eye." I told her and she snarled.

"Janja, you say? Oh, I despise Janja. He killed my cousin, Msaada. I wanted revenge on him, but then realized that it wouldn't bring Msaada back." She told me and I felt sorry for her. "So, you need help getting back to the Pride Lands? I know the way!" She told me and I was surprised.

"Seriously? You hardly know me." I told her and she giggled.

"I help anyone who needs help, and you most definitely need my help." She told me and I rolled my eye.

"I can also tell that you're doubting yourself. Why?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'm clearly unable to serve as the keenest of sight. I could barely get out of the outlands." I told her and she didn't agree.

"Oh really? Yeah, I don't think so!" She told me.

 ****I wrote this song, ask me before using and link me to your work please. ****

 **Jade: I can tell that your one of a kind! A lot of things going on up in that mind. You are intellect as I can see. There is nothing that you can't be.**

 **Ono: Oh, I find that hard to believe, just take a look at me. I'm blind in one eye, it's not a surprise, that I'm unable to serve my allies. I can't believe that it's true, but I can't help but feeling blue. I just got to face the way! I just have to face the way!**

 **Jade: I don't think that you should say it in that way, but you shouldn't understay. It's your live that resolves around. Your friends are there for you, even when you're feeling down. Your friends will always be with you all around! They will always be with you all around!  
**

 **Ono: I still don't happen to agree, why, I can't even see. Those hyenas won't even let me be. I don't know why, how can this be? Maybe I'll never see. You never know what might become of me. I just don't know what will happen, why don't you agree?**

 **Jade: Just think of all your friends, they'll be with you until the end, you never know, it might happen again!**

 **{Spoken} Ono: Oh boy I hope not!**

 **Jade: Just relax, my friend, like them I'll be there until the end. You'll never know until you succeed at the bend. Until you succeed in the end! Just remember that your friends will always be with you. Always be with you! Even if you're blind in one eye, you cannot just run and hide, you will be wanted all around, from the air of the Earth into the harmless ground. You'll always be wanted all around! You'll be wanted all around.**

 **Ono: Maybe you speak the truth, I was confounded in my youth. Maybe I can reach my home, from the land into the sky. I know that I have to get there or my friends or there they lie, maybe I'd hang myself out to dry…. No! I would rather die. I know that I have to face my fears and get out of here! I now know that my friends….**

 **Jade: That you're friends…..**

 **Both: Will be with you until the end! Will be there with you until the end!**

 _"Asante_ , Jade. I owe you one." I told her as I flew above her, but crashed into a tree and fell to the ground and she looked at me. "Yeah, yeah. I was just testing gravity….. Yep! It still works!" I told her and she laughed.

"I'll tell you what doesn't work." Somebody asked and it wasn't wither of us. It was a voice that I knew all too well. "Jade and Ono working together? That's not going to work." He snarled at us.

"You're the one who blinded me!" I growled and he laughed.

"All part of my plan." He responded and he and his hyena clan surrounded us.

"We're gonna need a chopportunity as soon as possible." I told her.

 **And that wraps up Chapter 2! :-) Ok, a chopportunity is a challenge and an opportunity. It's used by Toby Curtis from Scorpion from season 2 episode 13: white out.**

 **Thank you SennaFanForver, Carmen738 and Drew Luczynski for the reviews! I really enjoy reading reviews :-)**


	3. Fight, Avengers And Scorpion Quotes

**Here's chapter 3!**

 **/Lana's P.O.V/**

"Seriously! How long does it take for Ono to fly back to the Pride Lands and get help?! Not that long!" Fuli exclaimed and I shook my head.

"Maybe she got hurt or something. Don't say something that you don't know the facts behind it." I told her and she growled at me.

"Maybe one of us should start climbing. I don't think that we can wait that much longer." Kion stated as Koku stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, you're right. Lana, you wanna try?" Vetti asked me and I started to climb.

"Don't get distracted!" Bunga yelled and I groaned.

"Yes. _**THANK You**_ , Bunga!" I yelled at him, irritated.

"Touché" Vetti said and I rolled my eyes, I slipped at that moment, scaring Vetti and Koku for a moment, but I used my claws and got back up.

After a while, I finally got up and onto the green grass.

"Lana! Go find Ono and get help!" Kion yelled to me, I nodded and ran off. Thanks to my late-mother and Nala, I was able to track Ono's scent. It's easy. She always smells like coconuts.

I realized that she wasn't headed the way of the Pride Lands in _any_ way at all.

"Hmmm. Strange. Why would Ono go this way? She's smarter than that." I stated to myself as I walked onto the trail that Ono had very likely traveled on.

I arrived at a very high cliff. I had noticed Ono and another lioness, maybe younger than me, but older than Zuri and had slightly lighter fur than mine. And that there were about a dozen hyenas around them! I now know that they needed my help!

" **HEY!** Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I growled and Janja looked at me.

"Like. You?!" He asked and I then realized my mistake.

"Oops." I whispered and Cheezi lunged at me and set me down beside the unknown lioness cub.

"Any last words, kids?" Janja asked and I growled.

"Just one. Fight." I said and I clawed his face.

"Ohhh get her!" He yelled and Cheezi lunged at me again, but I dodged him, pushing him back against the cave wall.

"Awesome! I'm Jade." 'Jade' told me, clawing a lioness out of my way.

"Name's Lana." I told her doing Nala's famous flip trick to knock Chungu out of the way.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Ono yelled, dodging a few hyenas that Jade and I clawed out of her way.

"Ok, here's the plan. They hurt you, you hurt 'em back. You get killed….. Walk it off." I stated and Jade chuckled at that as she clawed a hyena, kicking his head against the cave wall, making him unconscious.

"That's enough!" Janja said, grabbing Ono by the neck, pining me down and Cheezi and Chungu pinned Jade down.

"Guys, let's talk about this." I stated, clawing Janja's ear, tearing apart out of it and clawing Cheezi's ear, taking a half out of it and most of them ran off. "Good talk."

"No it wasn't!" Some random hyena yelled out and I chuckled.

"Yeah it was! Nice going, Lana!" Jade yelled and we paw-bumped.

"Where's Ono?" I asked her and she didn't know….

"Uh…. Good question. Uh-oh." Jade said, pointing up and Janja had her in his grasp.

"No!" I yelled, angered by the situation. I know this might not help, but it's worth a try. "Okay, Mufasa. Maybe you can hear me. I know I don't really believe in you, but there's no atheists in foxholes or hyenas. Look if you need a soul that badly, take mine! You got that? Leave her alone! Does that come in loud and clear?" I know that I was always kind of mean to Ono, but I would die for her. She's one of my closest friends. My _familia_. I never really had one. My mom was brutally killed by my father right in front on me. That's how I ended up in the Pride Lands.

"Mufasa?" Janja asked and scoffed. "Mufasa will not help you! He has never helped anyone! That was just out of pure luck!" He yelled, jumping to our level.

"Any last words for any of you?" He asked me and I held my breath.

"Just seven…. Look out, here comes the lion guard." I stated calmly and Janja looked the other way, I grabbed Ono from him and Jade and I went on the other side of the canyon and Kion did his biggest roar yet!

"Wow!" Jade exclaimed and I laughed.

"I hate that roar!" Janja yelled and ran away when Kion came into view.

"You three ok?" Kion asked and we nodded.

"SO what happened?" Kion asked and Ono smiled.

"Well, I saw a chopportunity and I took it." She responded and I then noticed her eye.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked Ono and she rolled her eye.

"Long story short, Janja clawed it and left me for the dead." She responded and I growled.

"Dad found us and he helped us out of the canyon with some help from the Pridelanders. Now, it's late. Let's go home." Kion stated and I nodded, feeling exhausted myself.

 **I may do one or two more chapters, than I may make this a mini-series or another story altogether. What do you guys think? Thank you Carmen738 for your review in chapter 2:-)**


End file.
